Several arrangements are already known in the field of tripping and firing mechanisms. Among them, are the mechanisms of the "Holland" variety with a hammer, associated with which are a tripping rod and a safety lever. The rod and lever are generally mounted side-by-side and are provided with terminal appendices that are concurrently engaged by the trigger when the hammer is disengaged.
However, with such or similar arrangement it is not possible to employ a selecting device, so as to determine at will, in the case of a firearm with a single trigger, the selective disengagement of the hammer first to the left and subsequently to the right, or vice versa. Such selectivity becomes possible only through the employment of very complicated arrangements that are, furthermore, cumbersome and hard to set in motion.
Also known is an arrangement, similar to the above which, in order to allow the employment of a firing selector, is provided with a tripping rod that is actuated by the trigger and which, in turn, actuates the safety lever when the hammer is disengaged. However, this second arrangement does not allow a tripping operation which is both safe and light as required by a first class firearm.
In addition, none of the known arrangements provide at all for the block-wise and manual disassembly of the firing mechanism from the form housing, so that there are serious limitations with respect to the practicality, adaptability, versatility and maintenance of the known arrangements.